Sinful Touch
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It was wrong, she knew that much...but...it felt so good...


**Sinful Touch**

**Summary: It was wrong, she knew that much...but...it felt so good...**

**Anime: InuYasha/Kaze to Ki no Uta**

**Pairing: Gilbert/Kagome**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Genre: Rated M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Fighting for Existence**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!"

"Hm?" Black raven hair fell over bare shoulders, skin still wet from the bath she'd just climbed out of. Her body was more established than an average fourteen year old girls', curvy in all of the right places, breathtaking baby blue eyes...she was a Japanese beauty...well...sort of.

**~FREEZE SCENE~**

**Title: Marchioness Higurashi**

**Name: Kagome Cocteau Higurashi**

**Age: 14**

**Relations: Marquis Higurashi (Deceased) Marchioness Higurashi (Deceased) Lord Auguste Beau (Uncle?/Current Guardian) Gilbert Cocteau (Half Brother/Hasn't Met)**

**Bio: Brought up under the teachings of the Marquis Higurashi, and Marchioness Higurashi, she is an English Academic and enjoys reading and writing poetry. Most often, she can be found by rivers and lakes, water in general. Both Higurashi's are now dead, her uncle, Auguste Beau, took her in and attempted raising her in a similar manner to that of the brother she had yet to meet. Finally, after giving up, he ships her off to Lacombrade Academy, the all boy school that her _brother_ attends.**

**Current: Three Days Before She Was Shipped Off**

**~CONTINUE~**

"Uncle Auguste, what brings you to my bathing chambers?"

"...my books, I've told you before...don't take them from my study!"

She glanced over her shoulder, pausing with her movements, "I'm sorry Uncle; really...I just can't help but be enthralled by the romances and tragedies of the books inside your study."

He stared for a moment before moving forward, holding his hand out to her, she took it without hesitation, letting him guide her towards her bed. She watched him carefully, watched as he leaned down and pressed her against him just barely, her eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed, slapping her uncle hard across his cheek, she felt the soft brush of his lips move away from her exposed neck. She tightened the black robe around her waist and made sure it covered her shoulders completely this time. "I don't know what you take me for, _uncle_, but let me tell you this, I am not some whore child that you can just call into your bed chambers for a quickie! Get out!"

"...I should inform you, I hadn't yet, but now...I've come to a decision. You, tomorrow you will pack up anything and everything you find necessary to take with you. I'm sending you to** Lacombrade Academy**...understand?"

"...Lacombrade...that boy you've told me about...Gilbert...he too attends, correct?"

He nodded, straightening his attire and gently rubbing his cheek. "Gilbert is my nephew...you will be rooming with him."

"...I see." She knew it wasn't true, she knew who he was to her, she had always known. She had heard one of the maids talking long ago. Kagome was the daughter of the Lady Sango, Lord Miroku's wife, both died a few months after her birth, the cause unknown, but she'd been taken in by the Higurashi family, another noble kin. Her father however, was not Lord Miroku, but the Lord's _friends_, Lord Auguste Beau. He'd had an affair with his friends beloved, and only a couple weeks after, had done something similar with his brothers wife, which...as Kagome understood, resulted in her Half Brother's birth. She had never met him, but she'd heard horrible things about what he'd gone through while under the Lord Auguste Beau's guidance. Now...now she would get her chance to meet him...

"What is that look in your eyes?"

"Curiosity...Uncle,"

"About?" He sat across from her.

"The boy, Gilbert. I'm curious about what he's like..."

"Yes...well, you'll find out soon enough. He is perfect...poetry personified..."

Kagome listened to the light steps of her _uncle_ as he left her room. Dressing, she removed herself from the bedroom and left to retrieve a suitcase for her things.

**-x-x-x-**

Three days had passed, and now...Kagome stood before her carriage, the man inside ushered them off and she was left before the gates of an all boy school. "Lovely..."

"Miss. Higurashi...please keep up."

Kagome glanced to the gentleman standing before her, a slight limp in how he walked. Kagome had never been one to make people do things that she herself could do, so she took her bag from him and smiled. "Please sir, I am capable of carrying my own stuff, you don't need to trouble yourself with it."

"...nothing like him at all."

"Who?"

"Oh...Gilbert. Also, since he is your brother, we've rearranged the rooms; you will be in his room starting today. And the boy that had been previously sharing a room will be moved elsewhere."

"Oh?"

"Though, the boy threw quite a fit, it's already been taken care of. Please, this way. I'm sorry about the conditions. Being a girl at an all boy school will be a little awkward, at first, but in time...I'm sure things will start to look up for you."

"I wonder..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this. This is actually an experiment, since I HIGHLY doubt anyone has ever read this particular MANGA or watched it. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue, Ja~!**


End file.
